Lumos
by jcdteenagedream5913
Summary: Sequel to Daughter of Power. Next generation. A lot belongs to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy :
1. Characters

Lumos

Main Characters

**© To J.K. Rowling for most characters…and I made up the others and their interests and stuff. Remember pairings are not like the book for most. I don't always like canon pairings. And I have side stories of each character in my head so…yeah. This is just the basics of the main characters and how I picture them. Note: Lots of multiples…kind of. Most people with middle names (except for Scorpius) I made up. **

Devon Marvola Malfoy- Black hair, blue eyes; Headmistress of Hogwarts; Voldemort's daughter; Draco Malfoy's wife; older sister to Taylor.

Teddy Lupin- Metamorphmagus; Hogwarts Graduate (Hufflepuff); Tonks and Remus's son; Victoire's boyfriend.

Victoire Weasley- Curly red hair, blue eyes; 7th year Hogwarts student (Ravenclaw); Bill and Fleur's daughter; older sister to Dominique and Louis; Teddy's girlfriend.

Dominique Weasley- Dark blonde hair, blue eyes; 5th year Hogwarts student (Hufflepuff); Bill and Fleur's daughter; younger sister to Victoire and older sister to Louis.

Louis Weasley- Red hair, blue eyes; 2nd year Hogwarts Student (Gryffindor); Bill and Fleur's only son; younger brother to Victoire and Dominique.

Molly Weasley- Red hair, brown eyes; 3rd year Hogwarts Student (Gryffindor); Percy and Audrey's daughter; older sister to Lucy.

Lucy Weasley- Red hair, brown eyes; 1st Hogwarts Student (Ravenclaw); Percy and Audrey's daughter; younger sister to Molly.

Fred Weasley- Red hair, brown eyes; 4th year Hogwarts Student (Hufflepuff); George and Angelina's son; older brother to Roxanne.

Roxanne Weasley- Curly black hair, brown eyes; 2nd year Hogwarts Student (Gryffindor); George and Angelina's daughter; younger sister to Fred.

Isabella Christine Weasley- Light brown hair, blue eyes; 5th year Hogwarts Student (Gryffindor); Ron and Lavender's (shocker!) daughter; older sister to Rose and Hugo.

Rose Weasley- Mousy brown hair, blue eyes; 1st year Hogwarts Student (Gryffindor); Ron and Lavender's daughter; younger sister to Isabella and older sister to Hugo.

Hugo Weasley- Red hair, blue eyes; Not in Hogwarts; Ron and Lavender's son; younger brother to Isabella and Rose.

Carlie Ginerva Potter- Black hair, brown eyes; 5th year Hogwarts Student (Ravenclaw); Harry and Hermione's daughter; older sister to James, Albus, and Lily.

James Potter- Brown hair, brown eyes; 3rd year Hogwarts Student (Gryffindor); Harry and Hermione's son; younger brother to Carlie and older brother to Albus and Lily.

Albus Potter- Black hair, green eyes; 1st year Hogwarts Student (Slytherin); Harry and Hermione's son; younger brother to Carlie and James and older brother to Lily.

Lily Potter- Brown hair, green eyes; Not in Hogwarts; Harry and Hermione's daughter; younger sister to Carlie, James and Albus.

Alice Nymphadora Longbottom- Brown hair, brown eyes; 5th year Hogwarts Student (Ravenclaw); Neville and Luna's daughter; twin sister to Dream.

Dream Joanna Longbottom- Silvery blonde hair, violet eyes; 5th year Hogwarts Student (Hufflepuff); Neville and Luna's daughter; twin sister to Alice.

Violet Denise Goyle- Black hair, hazel eyes; 3rd year Hogwarts Student (Slytherin); Goyle and Pansy's daughter; older sister to Lucius and twin sister to Vincent.

Vincent Draco Goyle- Black hair, hazel eyes; 3rd year Hogwarts Student (Slytherin); Goyle and Pansy's son; older brother to Lucius and twin brother to Violet.

Lucius Rodolphus Goyle- Black hair, brown eyes; 2nd year Hogwarts Student (Gryffindor); Goyle and Pansy's son; younger brother to Violet and Vincent.

Cepheus Orion Malfoy- Blonde hair, blue eyes; 6th year Hogwarts Student (Slytherin); Draco and Devon's son; older brother to Cassiopeia, Delphinus, Gemione, Scorpius, and Aquila.

Cassiopeia Bellatrix Malfoy- Black hair, silver eyes; 5th year Hogwarts Student (Ravenclaw); Draco and Deon's daughter; younger sister to Cepheus, twin sister to Delphinus, and older sister to Gemione, Scorpius, and Aquila.

Delphinus Narcissa Malfoy- Black hair, silver eyes; 5th year Hogwarts Student (Slytherin); Draco and Devon's daughter; younger sister to Cepheus, twin sister to Cassiopeia, and older sister to Gemione, Scorpius and Aquila.

Gemione Capricorna Malfoy- Brown hair, silver eyes; 3rd year Hogwarts Student (Gryffindor); Draco and Devon's daughter; younger sister to Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and Delphinus and older sister to Scorpius and Aquila.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- Blonde hair, silver eyes; 1st year Hogwarts Student (Slytherin); Draco and Devon's son; younger brother to Cepheus, Cassiopeia, Delphinus, and Gemione and older brother to Aquila.

Aquila Druella Malfoy- Black hair, blue eyes; Not in Hogwarts; Draco and Devon's daughter; younger sister to Cepheus, Cassiopeia, Delphinus, and Scorpius.

Taylor Rosalie Eddril- Brown hair, blue eyes; 7th year Hogwarts Student (Slytherin), Voldemort's daughter; younger sister to Devon.


	2. Enchanted

Lumos

Chapter 1

Enchanted: Cepheus

**This is the sequel to ****Daughter of Power. ****J. K. Rowling owns most Harry Potter characters, pairings are mostly mine, and some characters are mine. Might start with songs for each chapter…**

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_The night is sparkling _

_Don't let you go_

_I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

"_Enchanted" by Taylor Swift_

Cepheus Malfoy sat on a bench in the courtyard as he watched his sisters Cassie and Del with their friends Isabella Weasley, Carlie Potter, Alice and Dream Longbottom, and, Cepheus sighed, Dominique Weasley. She was off-limits, but that made Cepheus more intrigued. He began to daydream…

Dominique was in a simple 20's style white dress as her father Bill walked her down the aisle to Cepheus. His mother was crying in the front row and his father was smiling. They were about to get married, so close to being husband and wife…

"Cepheus can you walk with me to the feast?" Scorpius asked, waking Cepheus from his reverie. "Um, what? Oh yeah, sure." He replied then got up. Cepheus put his arm around his little brother's shoulder. They started walking to the Great Hall. "So do you have a crush on that Weasley girl?" Scorpius asked. "Um, Scorpius, there's about a million Weasley girls in this school." Cepheus laughed. Scorpius gave Cepheus a look, "You know which one I'm taking about. Dominique? Ring a bell?" "Oh, um Cassie and Del's friend? No, no way." Cepheus lied. "Yeah right." Scorpius scoffed, sounding much like their father. "What do you know about love? You're eleven for Merlin's sake!" Cepheus argued. "I know more than you do. I'm very knowledgeable." Scorpius protested. "Oh, whatever." Cepheus gave up, there really was no use trying to win a fight with their father's mini-me. The two brothers made it to the Great Hall in silence. Cepheus waited for his mum to give a speech like she almost always does the week before the winter holidays. He sat next to the 3rd year Goyle twins as they fought. "Well Mum said-" Violet got cut off by Vincent. "I don't care what Mum said! I want to go to the Holiday party tonight!" "Will you both just shut up?" Albus shouted. It entertained Cepheus until his mother started her speech. Although, he didn't really listen at all. He ate in silence as the rest of the Slytherins ranted and rambled. When the feast was over, Cepheus ran back to the Slytherin common room. Waiting there was his aunt Taylor. "Hey Ceph, what's up?" Taylor asked, sitting on the couch as she painted her nails a dark green. "No- actually Aunt Taylor can I ask you something?" Cepheus questioned. "Assuming you just did, ask away." Taylor answered. "Well there's this girl, she's kind of forbidden, but I- I like her anyways and-" "You mean Victoire's little sister Dominique?" Taylor questioned. "Yes, how did you know?" Cepheus became a little defensive. "I know everything." She gave a little smirk. Cepheus rolled his eyes at his aunt. "It's true." Taylor smiled. "On that note," Cepheus sighed. "What is it I hear about the Holiday party tonight?" "You heard about that? Oh, wow." Taylor shook her head back and forth. "What do you mean by 'oh, wow'?" Cepheus asked. "It's just that, no offense Ceph, but you're kind of a downer. Really, very Hermione Granger-like. Never having any fun." Taylor stated. Count on her to tell you like it is. "Well Aunt Hermione (**A/N: Even though they aren't related Devon's kids call Harry and Hermione Uncle and Aunt and vice versa**) was Mum's best friend and the smartest in their year." Cepheus pushed up his glasses. He had gotten his grandfather's eyesight. "And a mudblood." Taylor laughed. "Don't say that about Aunt Hermione." Cepheus snarled. "Whatever, you're just a half-blood." Taylor kicked back her head. "I'm more of a pure blood than you are." Cepheus stated. "Excuse me?" Taylor questioned, she was truly confused. "Don't you know that you're dad was a half-blood because his father was a muggle?" Cepheus asked of his aunt's stupidity. How could she think that he was a half-blood without his mum being a half-blood which would make her a half-blood? Taylor shook her head with wide eyes. "Wow." Cepheus muttered under his breath. He never knew how utterly oblivious his aunt could be. Taylor looked as if someone had just killed her kitten Merope. "Seriously? But I thought Daddy was a pure blood. Mum is, I know she is. Right?" She questioned. "Yes, your mum is a pure blood. But as for your dad, he's a half-blood." Cepheus replied. _How did this conversation go from Dominique to blood status? _He thought. "Whatever, I'm going to go to this party if it's the last thing I do." Cepheus said then got up and went to his dorm.


	3. Secret Holiday Party

Lumos

**I get kinda descriptive with how the characters look in this chapter and later chapters. J.K.R. owns Harry Potter. **

Secret Holiday Party: Cassiopeia

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us then roll with us_

'_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_When we've got our hot pants on enough_

_And yes of course we does_

_We're running this town just like a club_

_No you don't wanna mess with us_

"_We Are Who We Are" by Ke$ha_

Cassiopeia snuck into the corridors with her sisters and friends. Her older brother had already gone to the Room of Requirement with Scorpius. She didn't understand why Cepheus was suddenly so desperate to be cool when he had never cared before. "I swear Cassi, if we get caught my rep is officially bombed." Isabella whispered. "Don't worry, I'm a Ravenclaw, I've thought this out." Cassiopeia assured the rest of the group. But in all honesty, she was just winging it. In her first year she had done worse though. Much, much worse; like getting lost in the Forbidden Forest and having to find her way out with her twin as the centaurs went crazy chasing them. After fifteen minutes of panic, Cassiopeia led her group safely to the party. "Now it's a party!" Seventh year, Gryffindor Adam Finch-Fletchey exclaimed. A random muggle song was blasting through the speakers as a bunch of students danced. Victoire and Taylor were sitting on a black and white sofa. Victoire's hair was straightened and she had on a midnight blue strapless cocktail dress with black shoes and Taylor's hair was curled and she was wearing a dark green strapless taffeta dress that had a big bow in the middle and silver converse. "Is that Teddy Lupin?" Violet asked, her neon green dress's ruffles swaying. "How'd he get here?" Roxanne questioned. "I don't know." Dominique smiled. Cassiopeia studied the boy with turquoise hair. It for sure was Teddy as he was performing his Metamorphmagus talents for a group of first years. "Let us party." Delphinus said and hooked arms with Cassiopeia. The twins ran right into the middle of the dancing students. The party was a total hit. Then there was a knock on the door. _Why is someone _knocking? _They could just come in. Must be a firstie, _Cassiopeia thought. Then, to everyone's horror, Headmistress Malfoy walked in. Everyone in the room went silent and stopped what they were doing. "I'd like to know who the masterminds behind this party were." Devon said calmly. Slowly, Teddy, Victoire, Taylor, and Cassiopeia stepped forward. "My office. Now." Devon stated then turned on her heel and walked away. The four culprits exchanged a worried glance and followed Mrs. Malfoy. Once reaching her office, they were told to sit down. "Well that was a blood hell of a party going on now wasn't it?" The Headmistress smiled. "You aren't mad at us?" Taylor questioned. "Of course not. I just thought I'd tell you it scared Professor Neville and made Professor Luna think she was going crazy. I must say, good job." She replied, slouching back in her chair. The teenagers looked around as if to see if there was a hidden camera. "You're free to go back to the party now." Headmistress Malfoy concluded. Cassiopeia hesitated before getting up. They all were about to walk out the door when Teddy asked his godmother, "Would you like to come with us?" "Yeah, sis, come with us." Taylor agreed and Victoire nodded. "Come on, Mum." Cassiopeia urged. "If you insist." Devon replied as she got up from her chair.

When the teens came back with the headmistress everyone stopped again. "It is alright guys, she's okay with it!" Teddy announced with his arm around Victoire's shoulder. All the students went back to dancing and having fun. At eleven thirty, Devon said that they should all probably go to bed. There was a round of "Yes, Headmistress" and a lot of goodbyes and good nights. Teddy was about to leave when Devon said, "Mr. Lupin, don't you dare walk out of here with out giving your godmother a hug." Teddy smiled and hugged her. "Bye Aunt Dev." Devon went back to her office. Cassiopeia had gone back to her dorm and started to read an old book that her grandmother Narcissa and grandfather Lucius had given her to fellow Ravenclaw, little Lucy Weasley. After a while Lucy went to bed and Cassiopeia fell asleep thinking about the wonderful things that would come…

And the not so wonderful things that were sure to happen.


	4. High Maintenence

Lumos

High Maintenance: Delphinus

'_Cause some don't have the patience_

_Some call me high maintenance _

_But you pay the bill _

'_Cause that's the deal_

…

_Don't play cheap with your heart_

_Don't make a bet_

_If you can't write the check_

_For me, for me_

"_If You Can Afford Me" by Katy Perry_

Delphinus was the exact opposite of Cassiopeia in personality. Cassiopeia was a lot like Ginny Weasley whereas Delphinus was more like Fleur Delacour. Delphinus lounged on the Slytherin common room couch with Albus Potter and Scorpius. The first years were talking about how excited they were for the Holidays coming up. "My mum says that we're all going to the Weasleys' for Christmas." Albus informed his friend. "Wait, Dad wanted me to ask you something that had to do with that…" He continued. Delphinus shook her head; Albus could be so forgetful at times. Suddenly, he remembered. "He wanted me to ask if you and your family would like to come. Would you like to come?" He said. Scorpius looked at Delphinus. Usually, no one asked her anything and she knew Scorpius would've preferred to ask Cepheus rather than her but anyways, she answered, "You'll have to ask Mum and Dad, although I have no doubt they'll say yes." "Alright!" The boys cheered. "Let's go ask my mum. C'mon, Al." Scorpius smiled and raced out of the room with Albus. Delphinus stared at the big clock on the wall. Half an hour 'til the Hogsmeade trip. She ran up to her room to get dressed for the last trip of the year until after the winter holidays. She got dressed in a black pea coat, skinny jeans, a long-sleeved green shirt, and high-heeled ankle boots. She had to impress (**a/n: character intro**) Adam Zabini. He was so abso-bloody-lutely perfect, it was nearly unbearable. Delphinus started to daydream but her roommate quickly snapped her out of it with a harsh shoulder-punch. "Ow, April! That hurt!" Delphinus growled. "Sorry, Del but we have to go now." April smirked. "But it's only…" Delphinus looked at the clock. "Oh."

Delphinus walked with her sister and her friends. She looked over at the 5th year Slytherin boys. Scorpius and Albus were bugging them. "Hey Malfoy, Potter! Over here!" Delphinus called. It felt weird to call her brother by their last name, but it sounded good. Scorpius and Albus ran over and the Slytherin boys turned to look. "Will you leave those poor boys alone? They have enough on their minds without you two trying to attack them." Delphinus said. The two boys walked away. "Why do they always listen to you?" Cassiopeia asked. "Because, I'm threatening." Delphinus replied. "Oh really? You're as threatening as a pygmy puff." Cassiopeia stated. "It's not like you're so threatening yourself." Delphinus retorted. "Girls, stop it." Adam Zabini walked over and said. Delphinus's heart started beating fast. "Hey, A-A-Adam." She stuttered. _Real flirty, Del, real smooth. _Delphinus thought sarcastically. Adam smiled, "Hey, Del." Delphinus sighed. "Um, are you alright?" _He _asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Delphinus replied in a dreamy voice. "Del, are you sure you're okay? You're acting kinda strange." Dominique gave a look to the other girls. "Of course, I'm fine. When have you known _me _not to be fine?" Delphinus rolled her eyes. "Like every month, for a week." Cassiopeia stated matter-of-factly. Delphinus glared at her twin. "Shut. Up." She said through her gritted teeth. "Yeah, you're not too pleasant 'round that time. Neither of you are." Isabella said. The group of girls all started talking over each other. "Ladies, ladies," Adam tried to speak louder than the seven arguing girls. "None of you are pleasant around that time. So, if I were you, I would learn to keep quiet about such matters. Especially, in the presence of a gentleman." "I don't see a gentleman anywhere here." Delphinus stepped closer to Adam. "Well, you're looking at him." Adam replied with a smirk. Delphinus's heart skipped a beat. _Stupid boys, _she smirked back.


End file.
